


Harry Potter/ Wizarding World: Reader Insert

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: All of my Harry Potter/Wizarding World reader inserts. Request are open on my tumblr, which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, James Potter/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You, Remus Lupin/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Theseus Scamander/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	1. Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing's worse than a family misunderstanding

“Dougal can you not sleep?” You frown when the Demiguise tugs at your leg and then slowly clambers up to rest in your arms. He makes a soft chittering sound and you frown; he was still sick and no matter what Newt had given him it didn’t seem to help. You were hoping it was just a mild flu. You wrap him up in a blanket and place him in the hammock you normally sleep in when you need to stay in the case. You sigh running your hands through your hair before thinking maybe a warm bath would help the Demiguise; considering he had quite a few aches and pains from how he whined and mumbled to Newt. You watch as he blinks, his eyes glowing blue before he smiles slightly and rolls to his side, managing to cover himself in the blanket fully so he’s just a lump on the hammock. You leave him when you hear the door open.

“I’ll be just a second; I bet that’s your daddy with everything.” You chuckle at the joke, Dougal having acted like a clingy toddler the minute he first sneezed. You turn watching Thesues awkwardly standing there.  
“Y/N. I was wondering if uh, Newt was around.” He breaks the silence.  
“Oh no, I’m sorry Theseus he stepped out for a minute; had to get some stuff. I’m really sorry we haven’t visited; we’ve been swamped here. Dougal has some sort of cold and we don’t really know what’s wrong; I’m convinced it’s the flu but Newt says it’s something else; so he went off to go get whatever herbs he needs to treat whatever he thinks is wrong. Sorry I’m rambling.”

“No I; uh; Dougal?” Thesues question; you can see what you think is a faint recognition on his face and you smile.  
“Yes; I don’t think you’ve been properly introduced; the last time we saw you was what about six or so months ago; Dougal wasn’t really that comfortable around new people. I really am sorry we haven’t stopped by. Oh but he’s sick; I’d hate for you to see him when he’s grumpy.” You frown and Thesues looks increasingly surprised.  
“Really Y/N; it’s alright; just come round when he’s feeling better. We can all talk over dinner. If you and NEwt can make it next week?” You beam at him, turning slightly when you hear a faint whine from the hammock.  
“Give me a second sweetie.” You offer but Thesues shakes his head smiling.  
“Don’t worry about it, tell Newt I stopped by.” He smiles waving and you nod turning to Dougal as Thesues leaves.

You mention to Newt that Theseus stopped by and he sighs nodding pinching his nose.  
“He’s been bothering me about a family dinner.”  
“I know he mentioned it to me.” You smirk when Dougal lifts his head and Newt chatters softly to him.  
“Did you miss me huh Dougal?” He grins offering out a potion he’d mixed and Dougal frowns reaching towards you.  
“Aww you’re gonna have to take some medicine Dougal; it’ll make you feel better.” You assure him as he wraps his arms around your neck.

It had taken a week and another two days of the potion Newt had created but Dougal was fully recovered although he still looked wary when Newt would walk around with the bottles he used for medicine. You’d been surprised to find four bright red letters all addressed to Newt; as well as two plain envelopes addressed to you from three separate owls.  
“Newt. Do your family normally send Howlers?”  
“No did they?” He peers from where he’s feeding the mooncalves.  
“Yes; one from your mother, one from your father and two from Thesues.”  
“Did one get lost in the post then?”

“No they were sent at the same time; apparently he has very strong feelings about you not taking him up on his dinner offer.” You chuckle and Newt nods.  
“He was very odd when I ran into him at the ministry the other day.”  
“Really? Did you talk about the dinner? Maybe he’s bothered about that or maybe that you weren’t in?”  
“We didn’t; he did ask about Dougal though; seemed really concerned about him. He asked me how old he was; seemed horribly offended with my answer.”  
“What did you say?”  
“Well I told him that age doesn’t really matter in my line of work; but Dougal was very young in comparison to most of the other creatures here.” You nod along with his explanation.

“He then complained it was rude to you that I forget; and ‘preposterous’ that” he mimics Thesues’ voice and you chuckle “I couldn’t remember Dougal’s age; since you said it had been around six months since we last seen him and taking care of him couldn’t have scrambled my brain that badly.” You furrow your brow but nod for him to continue.  
“He scolded me for not informing him and that he’d told mother and father and they were furious with me as well. He glared at me when I left after I said we’d make it to dinner this week, and I could bring Dougal if he wanted to see him so badly.”  
“Did anything else happen? Maybe someone told him what a demiguise can do; and he wants to see it in person?”  
“I can’t think of anything. Maybe we should check the letters.”

“Maybe let’s open mine first and see if they give us any clues.” You peel the envelope from Theseus open.  
“Oh no.” You sigh scanning back over the letter that Theseus has written, before turning to Newt.  
“Good news it’s all been a huge misunderstanding.”  
“So it explains the Howlers?”  
“Yes. The bad news is; Theseus doesn’t know what a Demiguise is; at all. He thinks Dougal is a human child; specifically our child.”  
“Oh.” Newt nods slowly turning in horror to the Howlers.  
“So which one is the worst?”  
“Which one did Thesues send second?” You hold up one of the letters and he sighs pushing it away.  
“Let’s start with my fathers first.”

You’re sitting with Newt trying not to laugh at his fathers stuttering anger and his mothers cutting tongue both describing how horrified but unsurprised they are that they haven’t met their sweet grandson Dougal. You can hear the overlap of the letters; the ending outrage the same sentence reminding you both that they need to meet Dougal.  
“How upset do you think they would be if we brought him?” Dougal appears at the edge of your vision before vanishing and you watch one of the nifflers run past; a small shimmer in it’s mouth, you watch Dougal, invisible yank the niffler up and pull whatever the shimmering object is back towards his habitat.  
“Oh they’d be furious. I think Theseus might actually faint from anger. Which I would pay to see; maybe we should bring him. If he’s our son after all.” He laughs about to open the first letter from Thesues.

“NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO ; I AM APPALLED that this entire situation has transpired! I just-“ You chuckle when Thesues trails off muttering in anger before sighing and resuming his yelling; you let it go on for fifteen minutes of him repeating how horrible it is that Newt left you alone to care for Dougal; and he should take more pride in his son and everything being a parent to a human child entails. He’d spent a further twenty minutes explaining how he had to be the one to tell not only their parents but also his own friends. How Queenie was so shocked she didn’t actually say anything despite reading his thoughts. You’re trying your best to keep quiet with your laughter Newt looking more and more ashamed as Thesues continues to berate him.  
“Now the second letter I sent. Is just for you Newt. I don’t want Y/N to hear any of it. And you don’t either.” He snaps and you tilt your head confused Newt rolls his eyes and the Howler tears itself up and you pass him the other one.  
“Do you want me to go tend to the Kelpie?”  
“No I’m sure he just says a curse word or maybe swears to hex me next time we see him.” Newt laughs and you nod.  
“Alright; here we go then.” He nervously tears the seal on the howler and grimaces when it forms and there is silence before Thesues voice snarls from the paper tongue.

“What on earth happened to you wanting to marry her!! You had a plan! Bring her to New York to meet everyone under the guise of a MCUSA meeting; and then show her Frank! Have a nice dinner and ask her to marry you! You’ve gone and muddled that all up! I know you’ve never been one to do anything traditionally but think about how Y/N feels in all of this Newt. She loves you. She loves you so much and you probably never considered how alone she might feel! She hasn’t even met our parents and she already has a family to take care of! I’m ashamed of you Newt; I hope when we see each other next you’ve apologized to Y/N properly.” The letter goes silent and tears itself up. Newt stays just as quiet.

“I’m sorry Y/N Thesues is-What?” He looks confused at your face which you’re sure is flushed.  
“You want to marry me?” Newt furrows his brow.  
“Of course; that’s a silly question dear; but what Thesues was saying; about me not considering your feelings about-“  
“About Dogual? The Demiguise?” You chuckle a bit and he shakes his head.  
“No about traveling; about running across every continent looking for creatures and never staying n one place long enough to see the towns; let alone find a home or friends.”  
“Newt; if I didn’t want to be with you out here discovering these creatures with you; then I wouldn’t be. Thesues was right; I love you; I love you so much; and that means I love travelling with you, and sleeping in the case and running through god knows what forest to find something everyone thinks is going to kill us but was really just scared because it doesn’t like copper.”  
“Oh well since we don’t have a son to show my family when we visit; how about;” He pauses whistling softly and you watch Dougal appear nest to Newt and hand him whatever the shimmering thing the niffler had earlier.  
“Y/N; will you marry me?” He offers out the ring and you nod tearing up slightly.  
“Of course Newt.” He grins, pulling you up from the hammock and spinning you around.  
“So; would you like to meet Frank?”  
“The thunderbird?”  
“Yes; as well as my friends.”  
“I would love to, shall we respond to Thesues and your parents about joining them for dinner?”  
“We should; but maybe a quick trip up to the market; the prices of some of the magical herbs they have is so low. i could restock everything and- Right. What do you want to do?”

“Well personally I’d love to go check out the market; I got a really good tip off that they have incredibly low prices on some herbs we need.”


	2. Jinx: James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaw!Reader/James Potter; Reader dumps pumpkin juice over her ex and James wants to know more about her

You know Ravenclaws are overlooked for anything other than knowledge or wisdom. This however works to your advantage as you walk over to the Gryffindor table smiling at your soon to be ex. He grins back and you know he has no clue you know he’s been cheating. You also know he’s come in late; from how he’s eating like there’s no tomorrow and you know he has a quidditch match in fifteen minutes that he’s already in uniform for.  
“Y/N. hey babe; come to wish me luck?”  
“Not really.” You wrinkle your nose not sure what you’d found attractive about him before.

“Oh?” You can tell this has gotten the other gryffindor’s attention; the four boys that always seemed to be together were grinning; eyes shining. You recognise Remus; he had been the one to tell you everything going on and you nod to him slightly.  
“I wanted to give you a present actually.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes; something for the game; so none of them will be able to forget you.” He grins face lighting up.  
“Thanks babe; you know those sponsors and some of the professional scouts will be looking into the match today; well from what we’ve all heard.” He smirks nodding towards the Slytherin table where the students seem to be picking lint off of each other’s uniforms.

“Yeah; but about your present.” You grin and he swivels back to look at you. Any smile he had drops off his face and yours just grows.  
“You shouldn’t lie to a Ravenclaw, we value knowledge too much to let dishonesty get in the way.” You chuckle as the pumpkin juice you’d dump on him runs down his face and hair.

“Oh I jinxed it by the way. Won’t come off for two whole days.” You laugh when you walk off back to your table; you can see the friends Remus has grinning and nudging each other.

You’re not surprised when they find a way to sit next to you; Remus offering an apologetic smile and the other’s introducing themselves.

“Peter Pettigrew, very impressed with your pumpkin juice stunt.”  
“Yeah; what spell did you use? We could really use the knowledge and aren’t all Ravenclaws big into sharing knowledge.” The boy with longer black hair grins at you and the last boy shoves him so he’s ended up sitting next to you.  
“That’s Sirius Black, pay him no mind. I’m James Potter. While we would all love to know what sort of jinx you used; we should enjoy the game first.”

Ravenclaw wins and even though the professional scouts are making whispers about everyone the main thing on their lips is your ex covered in bugs and leaves that have stuck to him from the sticky residue left from the pumpkin juice.  
Remus drags Sirius away and you can see Peter following them arguing with Remus about the transfiguration homework they’ve forgotten about.  
“So, walk you back to the dorm?”  
“Are you trying to get the spell out of me?”  
“A bit.”

“What’s the rest then? Don’t use the ‘it’s dark and you’re alone’ excuse because it’s the middle of the afternoon and I’m with you.”  
“I want an excuse to stay with you longer is all.”  
“And to know the spell…”  
“Oh of course; I mean we already discussed that!”  
“Is that why we’re walking towards the lake then?”  
“There’s a very lovely tree over here; perfect for explaining and demonstrating Jinxes of all kinds.” He grins and you find yourself blushing slightly.  
“Well as long as no one gets hurt…”  
“Never; the marauders would never hurt anyone unnecessarily.”  
“Marauders?”

“Yeah mean and my group..”  
“But it’s just you and me right now; unless I’m one of the marauders now?” You laugh when he stumbles over his words.  
“Well since none of the others are here i guess i can show you; you’ll have to promise not to tell of course.”  
“What do I give you in return?”  
“A date.” You grin and his chuckles a little.  
“What?”  
“Just seems a little unfair; I get to know the jinx and get a date with someone so interesting; but if you insist.”


	3. Christmas Gift: Chalrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Weasely/Reader; Charlie’s not the type to remember to update his parents on his life

You look up from the chair you’re curled on; letting the mug of coffee you’d made float over to him; he grins holding it in his hands and sipping from it as he leans against the counter.  
“Are you sure they won’t mind?” You question nervously as Charlie pulls you next to him and then drapes the blanket from the back of the chair around both of you.  
“Course, they’ll love you as a surprise; besides we have at least twenty minutes before someone wakes up and screams the house down.”  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell them you were coming; my family would murder me if I showed up with my husband on Christmas day without telling them.” You turn to face Charlie when he sucks in a breath.  
“Charlie?”

“ I didn’t tell them we were married.”  
“They don’t know about me?”  
“I don’t talk to them that much! The last time they visited was before we were dating! I mentioned I fancied you and then they hounded me so I stopped answering!” You stare at him and he grins sheepishly.  
“I hope your mother wakes up first.”  
“No she’ll yell the most. Why do you want to put me through that.”  
“Not that; I made her a jumper.”  
“A jumper?”  
“All the family photo’s you showed me she never had one.”

As it turns out it’s Arthur who wakes first; Charlie offers him coffee waiting for him to realize he’s there. He does at the instant Molly makes it into the living room to scream.  
“Mum; Merlin; shush.”  
“Charlie!” She’s pulled him from where he was standing to hug him and you grin, drinking from the mug making eye contact with Arthur who quirks and eyebrow.  
“Molly, let Charlie breathe; and you are?” He turns his attention towards you and Charlie looks panicked when Molly releases him and moves towards you.  
“Y/N L/N. Pleasure.”  
“Did Charlie bring you?”

“Yes; I can go home if you’d rather have just family here.” You wheeze out the last words as Molly hugs you.  
“No dear you’re welcome here; but you.” She turns glaring at Charlie who shrinks back.  
“Mum I can explain.”  
“You show up after almost a year of no post! No visits! No floo calls! And you bring someone you’re seeing! On Christmas no less!” You watch as his siblings descend the stairs and seem to casually go about their morning while you awkwardly let Arthur point you towards the kitchen for breakfast.  
You offer Charlie out a plate of eggs and sausage watching as his mother’s eyes track your hands.  
“Charlie.” You watch Molly’s face sets and you accio the gift over pushing it towards her.  
“I made you this, it’s Christmas so you have to open it. I have gifts for everyone else as well.”

“Well aren’t you just a wonderful Santa.” Fred jokes and you grin.  
“Charlie wanted to come in on one of the dragons with little antlers on.”  
“And you convinced him not to?” George and Ron both look devastated You grin pulling out a small card.  
“We made Christmas cards instead.” You grin pulling out the card more so they can see; it shows Charlie and you grinning; the rest of the members of the dragon preserve looking confused or grinning as you two do; surrounded by dragons of various sizes all with antler headbands on their heads.  
“Wow how did you manage to get antlers on that horntail?” Harry asks and Charlie grins.  
“I just asked; gave her plenty of meat as treats. It was easy.”

You make a point of asking Molly if she needs help and the look she gives you has you almost wishing for the dragon’s back.  
“Y/N sweetheart; it’s alright.” You can see her hesitation and you know you must look disappointed.  
“Alright; you can help with the Christmas cookies.” You grin at her and when you enter the kitchen you realize it was partially an ambush.  
“You should wash your hands first.” You nod not paying attention as you slip your ring off placing it on the windowsill so it doesn’t get lost.  
“Mrs Weasely; I can;” She cuts you off frowning.  
“It’s Molly dear. Charlie; can you come in here a moment?” You swear you can feel his panic and he hovers next to the door.  
“When were you going to say anything?”  
“It was my choice; Mrs. Weasely. I was worried you wouldn’t like me and-” She pulls you into a hug instantly.  
“You don’t have to lie for him you know.”  
“I’m not.” You sigh closing your eyes.

“Charlie’s always told me such amazing stories about you; about all his family members and in-laws; and I’m just that weird girl with the dragons.” Arthur starts laughing and Molly glares but you can see her also trying not to laugh.  
“You’re aware Charlie is the weird boy with the dragons right?” Arthur grins and you turn to Charlie who nods.  
“But-”  
“It’s alright.” Molly grins nodding back towards the cookie dough where you pull out the rolling pin starting to work on rolling it out.  
“So when are you two going to have children?” Charlie is about to bolt but you frown slightly.

“Well Charlie and I talked about it but we both think that raising kids around the dragons would be too dangerous; and neither of us feel comfortable giving our jobs up just yet to be stay at home parents.” You smile slightly at Molly who’s eyebrows have shot up.  
”She’s going to hound me to become a stay at home dad; or start sending us houses in the area.” You grin at Charlie who slumps in the chair.  
“Well that seems like a problem for later. You can always just bring one of the dragons up if she bothers you that much about it.”


	4. Dating: George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Weasley/Reader; using the line “So I hear you think I’m handsome. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you like me.” “Considering we’ve been dating for two years, yeah I’d say so.”

When George Weasley had asked you out after the yule ball you’d almost been tempted to assume it was a joke; but he’d pulled you to the side of the common room and quietly mumbled that and if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him the weekend after.

You’d been so floored when he’d kept wanting to see you; despite everything going on in the year. Of course it ended tearing you both up and you ended up breaking up and then he left school and you didn’t get the chance to see him again until after the war.  
You hadn’t been surprised that the shop had opened back up; you hadn’t been shocked to find yourself stalking the shelves.  
You had been surprised to see George in the shop, wandering the floors and almost forcing you to flee the store multiple times when you’d visit. You were terrified that he would complain, that he would be upset for you not reaching out, that he wouldn’t remember you hurt the most.

As it turns out he does remember you, you’d swear he misses you but he offers you the option to come in and view some of the new displays and products.  
That had morphed into twice a week but then somehow became coffee and scone and then a dinner date every other week and somehow became casual days out and tickets to Ginny’s games and family holidays.  
It was only a year into dating when he’d asked if you two could live together; you’d looked confused from his couch and you’d both laughed when it had sunk in you basically already lived with him.  
You brought your owl and cat to meet him and they’d booths settled onto his lap and shoulder respectively and stayed for the rest of the day, preventing both of you from cuddling and watching the replay of the semi-final champion match.

George had been slightly more quiet as the week went on; you weren’t sure why; but you’d decided to mention it to him on Wednesday and he’d nervously assured you nothing was wrong and the shop was stressing him out that was all. You left it alone after assuring him that you were always here for him and willing to listen.  
You’d found out that it was just that he was planning an anniversary date and you had to laugh when he’d confessed about it the night before unable to keep it a secret any longer. He’d planned a fancy dinner and flight around London and you assured him you’d act surprised the next night when he came to pick you up.

You’re sitting in the restaurant laughing at some comment he’d made at the food; you can see a couple of people watching you and you know it’s because he’s George Weasley, owner of one of the most successful companies in the recent years and the entirety of the wizarding war with voldemort.  
“So;” He grins at you and you turn from your thoughts and grin back.  
“Yes?”  
“So I heard you think I’m handsome; if i didn’t know any better I’d say you like me.” You laugh rolling your eyes fondly.  
“Considering we’ve been dating for two year I’d say so.” George looks away and you pout at him slightly.  
“What?”  
“Two whole years; it’s just a lot to take in…”  
“Shall we take it in over dessert then?” He grins and you smile nodding.  
“Everyone’s staring again.” You tilt your head around at the other restaurant goers and even catch some of the staff looking away.

“Must be because you’re so beautiful.”  
“Really? Hmmm a fancy dinner on our anniversary; and endless compliments… what happened then?” You’d learned fast that his chosen method of breaking bad news was to spoil you; not that you’d ever actually get mad; his idea of bad news wasn’t usually anything more than products shipping late or the colour of the packaging being off.  
“Nothing?” he seems slightly panicked and your eyes light up.  
“What’s wrong with the shop then?” You press and he seems relieved so you frown.  
“So it’s us then?” He tenses and you grin.  
“George, I’m not going to be upset; what happened?”

“Nothing yet.” You blink confused.  
“Yet?”  
“Yes, dessert?” He offers and he nods towards the fruit tart he had ordered for the both of you and you pull it closer eyes widening when you catch a shimmering ring nestled between the strawberries.


	5. Bird Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus/Reader;Just because Newts studying to be a magicalzoologist doesn’t mean Theseus isn’t good with creatures

While Newt would complain about the lack of magical creature classes, dumbledore had managed to snag a group of students for free period to hopefully subdue Newts desperate need to sneak off to the forbidden forest.  
“Now we’ve managed to bring in a hippogriff for you all to study and learn from. Hippogriff’s are very proud creatures and you must show them proper respect.” Dumbledore drones on and you shift until you’re standing next to Thesues who had been dragged by Newt to the meeting. He seems bored but you can see he way his gaze moves around the group; and settles on the hippogriff with slight disappointment.

“Now will each of you come up in a line and bow to the hippogriff and then we will see if he considers you a friend if he bows back.”  
“Hey Y/N; glad you could make it.” Newt nods and you smile getting in line behind Theseus who’s disappointment seems to lessen.  
“Hey Y/N. What’re you doing here?”  
“I wanted to see a Hippogriff in person; I’ve only ever heard you two talking about them and I feel left out.” You pout and Theseus has a small smile on his face.  
“You could have said something; you’re not missing much they’re just like any other creature.” You don’t even have to look at Newt’s face to feel how offended he is.

“Come on Newt I’m just trying to save Y/N from disappointment; I don’t want all our talking to have gotten her hopes up.” His arm drifts around you slightly before he pulls back shrugging.  
“There’s not much excited besides riding them.” He says nonchalantly and Newt rolls his eyes.  
“You cried when one of the baby ones sang to you.”  
“They can sing?” Theseus nods.  
“Like birds; they sometimes have specific songs for each other; or people they like.” You grin at Theseus.  
“Wow that incredible; have any of the ones your mom bred sung for you?” Theseus laughs nodding.

“They like to wake me up with it; which is helpful in the weeks before school; but not at five in the morning when a tree branch falls.” You nod shuffling forward as Newt finishes bowing to the Hippogriff which allows him to stroke his head.  
Newt grins nudging you when Leta walks back from curtsying and the hippogriff offers a half bow Dumbledore advises her not to try to pet him. Theseus is next and you hold your breath; before he can bow the hippogriff nods, almost dropping its front half to the ground. Theseus sighs.  
“Duncan; really?” He chides and the hippogriff pops back up chirruping slightly.  
“Duncan?” Leta rolls her eyes and Theseus smiles.

“I’m not good with names; Newt’s much better than I am.”  
“You know each other?” You question before Dumbledore nods to you and you step forward curtseying as Leta did confused when the Hippogriff bows fully and nudges its head into your hand.  
“Oh, um; hello Duncan.” You hum as the Hippogriff greets the rest of the students and most of them move away; both Newt and Thesues move closer and you follow both of them towards Duncan.  
“Duncan here was Thesues’ before he left for this year.”  
“Your hippogriff? You have your own hippogriff?” You stare shocked as Theseus strokes Duncan’s head.

“Well sort of; Newt and I help our mom raise the babies that she breeds during the summer; Duncan was a little smaller than average; still is.” You glance to the Hippogriff that’s almost level with Thesues’ head and he grins.  
“He’s only a little smaller than average.” You shake your head.  
“He’s much more impressive than average to me.” Duncan seems to puff up and you watch Thesues frown.  
“Y/N; don’t say that to him; he has a big enough ego as it is already.”  
“Well if you’re the one spoiling him that’s your fault; but I do think he’s incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a creature so impressive.” You nod earnestly and Duncan chirps again; nudging his head away for Theseus to step towards you.

“Duncan; Duncan no.” Theseus glares but Newt grins.  
“What?” You question and Newt glances back to where Dumbledore is talking to students.  
“He wants to offer you a ride. Here.” Before you can say anything Newt’s half lifted you onto Duncan’s back, you settle behind his wings and let your fingers run into his neck feathers.  
“Don’t pull his feathers out. Stay low.” Newt warns before he offers a whistle and Duncan takes off. Theseus returns from where Leta had called him over and you find yourself stunned into silence at how the sky looks.  
“This is incredible Duncan; thank you so much.” Your voice is quiet with awe as he hovers letting you take in the sunset over the lake. You can hear shouting from down below and you laugh a little.  
“I think we should go back down; I’ll protect you from Theseus; don’t worry.” You grin as Duncan swoops down. you climb off his back stroking his head and turning to see Theseus glaring.

“I’m sorry about-“  
“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was! How easily you could have been hurt!” Theseus sighs shaking his head. You grin carefully keeping yourself in front of Duncan who’s head bows to rest on your shoulder. You stroke his head feathers and he makes a pleased noise as you continue.

“Y/N You could have been hurt.” He sighs in the common room after class and you shake your head.  
“I don’t think Duncan would have hurt me.”  
“Of course he wouldn’t have! He won’t hurt what I care about.”  
“Really?” You tilt your head and Theseus nods shrugging off your curiosity.  
“Of course Hippogriffs usually respect the leader; to Duncan I’m his leader.”  
“What does that make me? The leader’s friend?” Theseus doesn’t answer instead choosing to retreat to the boys dormitory. You turn to Newt when he appears.

“Newt; I had a question about hippogriffs that Theseus ignored!” You pout and he grins.  
“So he said that Duncan wouldn’t hurt me cause Theseus is like the head hippogriff leader to him or whatever; and I asked what does that make me; and he just left!” Newt laughs, shaking his head.  
“Hippogriffs live in a sort of herd life until they mature; so to Duncan, Theseus is like an older brother; and you’re basically his girlfriend; so Duncan wouldn’t hurt you.”  
“I’m basically his girlfriend?” You turn to look at the boys dormitory and then back to Newt.  
“Well yeah I mean Thee talks about you all the time; and;” he drags out watching the doorway before he grins back to you.

“He talks about you to our mom; he asked for advice about talking to you; I saw the letter.” Newt’s face lights up as he hasn’t been interrupted yet.  
“He said he wants to date you.” You’re about to respond. But Newt falls forward his legs bound by a rope and Theseus glaring from the doorway wand lowering.  
“What was he saying about me?” Theseus narrows his eyes as Newt struggles to stand back up.  
“I was just telling her about that time you got locked in with the baby hippogriffs and they puked on you and you-!”  
“You said you’d never tell anyone that!” Theseus hisses as he helps Newt up and you giggle.  
“It’s okay Thee; I’ll take it to my grave.” You grin at him noticing how he stutters slightly.  
“Thanks Y/N; you’re such a good person.”

“I know; it’s why you love me.” You watch Theseus swallow nodding. Newt returns to the dormitory and you realize you’re alone with Theseus with the knowledge he wants to date you.  
“Thank you for letting me ride Duncan; it was incredible.”  
“It was nothing; really it’s not that impressive if you’ve been on a broom before.”  
“I have; and being on Duncan was incredible!” You nod sternly and Theseus sighs shaking his head before he sits on the couch; you sink next to him and bump his shoulder with yours.  
“Seriously Thee; thank you.”  
“It was nothing.”  
“No please; let me pay you back somehow. Pleaseeeeee.” You whine grinning at him when he pinches his nose.  
“Okay.”

“Great; think about what you want from me!” His face pinks slightly and he chews his lip.  
“I have an idea; if you don’t want to I understand.”  
“Okay; tell me?” You grin and he huffs.  
“Will you go out to hogsmeade with me?” He rushes and you grin back.  
“I’d love to Theseus.” He smiles and you nudge him, trying not to think about the implications of a date on his end; or how you’re a little more than excited about it being a date. You groan pulling out the transfiguration homework you have, he rolls his eyes fondly and offers you out his notes. “You know I owe you for this as well right!” You shout up and Theseus grins.  
“We can settle your many debts tomorrow.” He laughs when you release an over the top sigh and sink off the couch, to return to your dorm trying to avoid the thought of the not date tomorrow.

“Ready to go?” You grin at Theseus who nods, you follow him out towards hogsmeade and wondering what he’s planned for you to pay him back. You laugh a little, understanding dawning as he makes a beeline for honeydukes.  
“Really Thee?” He grins back at you as you walk through the doors.  
“We have to have something from here. You know we do; it’s tradition.” You smile and nod; grabbing a chocolate frog and hesitating before grabbing two more; you’re not expecting Theseus to buy much; he’d usually only ever by the lemon drops that lasted for hours and the pumpkin candies that he never admitted he bought for the tiny pumpkin shapes they came in.

“What is your obsession with those? You already have all the cards twice over.”  
“I’m determined to find you on one of these one day, better start looking now.” He laughs shaking his head and you grin heading over to the counter.  
“Not so fast.” He plucks the frogs from your hands pushing them forward with his things.  
“Theseus!” You frown and he just grins.  
“It’s part of the payback.”  
“Okay; fine.” You pout when he walks you towards the three broomsticks.  
“You better let me buy you a pumpkin pastie.”  
“Or what?”  
“I won’t look for you on any of the frog cards.” He arches an eyebrow.  
“I can live with that.” He grins and you scowl gathering snow into a ball to pelt him with it.

“You’re awful Theseus! This isn’t me paying you back at all! This is me getting into more debt to you.” He laughs throwing one back at you but you manage to dodge it. Of course you don’t dodge the one after that it splattering fully on your face and you stumble back. Theseus offers his hand out and you look slightly confused before taking it walking forward to the three broomsticks; jerking slightly when he doesn’t move with you.  
“Thee?”  
“Sorry.” He mumbles and you turn looking confused back at him.

“For what?” You step closer and he turns slightly.  
“I messed you hair up.” He nudges a loose strands and you laugh.  
“You didn’t mess anything up; now come on.” You grin tugging his hand as he follows you towards the door.  
You shake off the last bits of the snow and Theseus drags you to a table in the back grinning when a plate of pumpkin pasties and two butterbeers are pushed onto the table.  
“Theseus what did I just say?”  
“Well before we got in it was that I didn’t mess anything up; have I?” he pouts and you sigh angrily biting into one of the pumpkin pasties.  
“I have an idea.” He perks up leaning forward.  
“How about; in order for me to pay you back; we spend tomorrow doing anything you want. We can go flying; or sit in the great hall or library all day.”  
“Okay. That’s it?” Theseus looks slightly confused.

“Yes; is that okay?”  
“Well isn’t that what we’re doing today?” You nod at his question.  
“Well yes; but I mean I’m sure you’re not too fond of dragging me around hogsmeade and getting hit with snowballs.”  
“I mean the snowballs aren’t the best; but I get to spend time with you.” Theseus freezes slightly and pulls his drink over chugging half of it.  
“Mum says you should come over for Christmas break to see Duncan.”  
“Your mum said that?”  
“I said that?” He amends and you grin.  
“I would love to come over for break; if your parents are okay with it.” He sighs slightly and nods.


	6. Safe: George/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George/Reader; from the Quote Challenge I'm having on my tumblr using quote #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/617902476499304448/quotes-challenge

He woke again for the fifth time that night and you knew it was more than just the shop. He doesn’t say anything and you don’t either. You just pull him closer and hold him until you both go back to sleep.  
When you wake up in the morning he’s still wrapped in your arms and you sigh nudging him awake, he groans and tries to drag you back into bed as you get up and stretch.  
“We have to meet them at some point; might as well be now.” You argue before he even is fully out of the bed.  
“I know but I’d rather put it off; I mean we’ve met my parents; isn’t one set enough.” He jokes and you narrow your eyes before sighing and sitting down on the bed.

“I know you’re not enjoying the thought of getting dragged to meet my parents; hell I don’t even want to go; I want nothing to do with them after how bothered when I said you were a Weasley.”  
“It would be fun to mess with them.”  
“There’s not really a need to; we’re just going for lunch and then leaving and hopefully never coming back.” You grin at him and he seems satisfied so he starts to get ready along with you.

”To be fair my father was very impressed when I said you were a businessman; he was less impressed when I explained the shop you run.” You comment when you arrive at the train station. You’d booked the train as an excuse to take longer arriving; to help steal George for meeting your parents and brother.  
“Why; I would think that me running a business would trump the whole joke shop aspect of it.”  
“Well it’s more the fact he was thinking business like the ministry not an independent shop.”  
“Ah.” He hums and stays quiet as you walk up the path to your parents house.  
“Y/N; we’ve been- Merlin’s balls is that-”  
“If you say one word…” You hiss as your brother stands slack jawed.  
“Does he recognise me…”

“He thinks most of your products are the greatest gift to wizardkind after Ollivanders wands.”  
“Really?” George grins and you sigh dreading the conversations they’re going to have.  
“Mother and Father are annoyed you took the train; said the floo line was up and running fine.”  
“I don’t believe you. The last time I used the floo you jinxed it to turn my hair green with pink anytime I ate sweets.”

“He did?” You can already see George formulating a way to use your brother’s jinxes and spells in his products. You can already feel the headache they’ll both bring you but you also know it’ll be good for business and might actually help your parents accept him; not that you cared but you were slowly sinking into panic as you could hear your parents moving into the sitting room where your brother had dragged the both of you.  
“Y/N; it’s been too long dear.” You can see George cringe with how formal your parents are when talking to you.

The lunch is halfway over and you can count on one hand the number of times your father has spoken to George outside of you dragging them into conversation or your brother trying to talk him up.  
“So George…” You try not to stare as your father waves his wand clearing the dishes and glaring at George.  
“Yes sir?” Your father grins at that and smiles.  
“Do you love my daughter?”  
“Yes.”  
“How do you know though? You’re both so young; how can you know what you have is love? Or is it just infatuation?”

_“When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. you just know that your name is safe in their mouth._ That’s how Y/N makes me feel. I feel safe with her. That’s all I want for her.” You can see your father turn toward you and you try not to laugh at the absurdity of him questioning how you feel for George.  
“Of course I feel the same.”

“I’d expect nothing less; same time next month then?”  
“Next month?”  
“Well yes; if you’re insisting he’s part of the family then we should get to know each other; and since he’s so considerate to keep my only daughter safe and happy the least I can do is get to know him.”


	7. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Reader; Quote Challenge 9. 25 lives by Tongari - “When we meet as adults you’re always much more discerning. I don’t blame you. Yet, always, you forgive me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/619567594614161408/quotes-challenge

You hadn’t been stalking him; you were concerned for his well being and after hearing nothing from him after the war beyond a letter stating not to look for him you dedicated your free time to doing what you knew he was going to hate the most; caring for him.  
You hadn’t had to look far; he’d taken a position deep in the ministry; a way for him to hide even in the wizarding world; his family had fallen; been pushed to being on the run and you were surprised to find him nestled in the branch of the ministry that dealt with St. Mungo’s.

You’re only a little surprised when one of the higher ups pushes you to go down once more; apparently you were one of the only workers not scared by him or any of the work he did. Healing curses from his family and those that shared their views must have been his preferred brand of repentance. You weren’t sure what to make of the way everyone talked about him repaying his family’s sins. You’d always know Draco to be softer than most; carefully trying his best behind the scenes to help when he could. You’d remember when he spent an entire potions class trying to mix a salve for the mermaids in the lake as they’d been victims of Pansy and Crabbe’s idea of a prank; a mirror charmed to show more of the lake instead of the glass.

“I-” You shift on your feet rocking back and forth; you can feel your wand in your sleeve and you relax slightly.  
“-I forgive you.” Your voice trembles as your hands stay steady and you swallow waiting for his response. He tilts his head and then laughs and you’d almost forgotten how happiness sounded but his warm voice reminds you.  
“ I heard your father was making you get married..”  
“News travels fast then? He thinks it’s best for me to separate from the family; how dark they’ve gotten; not that his pick will be any better I’m sure.” Draco nods his face tense again and you sigh nodding as you leave after a failed attempt at conversation.

It was better this way; is what you’d tell yourself. After you’d found out what had happened with Draco’s family; you’d agreed to your father’s arranged marriage proposal. You knew you’d never get the chance to see Draco again. Your father cared too much for his status and ideals to let you associate with someone who was a disgrace to the dark wizards and the ideal’s he held up.

He’d arranged a huge party; all of the pureblood families there; you were allowed to wander; to have whatever you wished as tomorrow you were to be brought to your new husband’s house. You’d been informed your husband was accepting of your job and that he wouldn’t mind that you were working in the ministry.  
Draco appears, pale and stark against the all black suit he wears; he’s hanging in the shadows and you make a point of nodding to him before you walk outside; citing you want a moment of air.”

“Y/N! come inside we’re having your favourite desserts.” You smile nodding to your mother hesitating as Draco watches you; you hadn’t said anything to him just standing next to him and trying to be casual about staring at him for what you assumed was the last time.  
“Draco.” He turns slightly eyebrow arching when you lean forward to kiss his lips softly.  
“I’m sorry. I; I love you.” You sigh turning and rushing inside allowing your father to wrap you in his arms before passing you to your mother who fixes your hair and then hands you a plate filled with a variety of desserts. You reach for your favourite among them trying not to look at how Draco almost glares at the piece you’ve bitten from.

”Sweetheart you’re going to have to get up sometime. Come on.” Your mother chides and you sit up groaning at the realization you’ll be getting married later in the day. You try your best to not look unhappy and try to focus on how nice Draco had looked but that just makes you upset as you never got the chance to dance with him or even see him beyond the kiss you had given him.  
“Ms. Y/N.” You’re surprised to see a house elf; wearing a sweater and oversized socks that leads you towards the house’s door from the train station.  
“Thank you…” You wait for the elf to say it’s name but it doesn’t and you reach for it’s arm.

“Excuse me. Are you okay?” You’re trying your best not to scare it and the elf laughs nodding.  
“Yes, my master prefers to treat me as a friend. He hates being cruel and it is cold out.” You nod with the little elf as you watch them knock on the door grinning when it opens.  
“Yes? Oh, the morning went fast; did it go fast for you as well love?” You look from the elf to where Draco Malfoy stands in the doorway smiling.


	8. Ideas: George/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George/Reader; Quote Challenge 9. “I love how you play along with my bad ideas, before you grow up and realize they are bad ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/619567594614161408/quotes-challenge

You can’t count the number of times George had roped you into pranks in first year; by second year you were throwing out ideas and games to play; and even managed to create a few charms and small scuffles of your own independent of George.

When they had discovered the map; and all of the hidden places they could use to prank you found yourself right alongside them.  
Fred was the one to bring it up to you in third year; that George talked about you a little too much for Fred to brush off as a friendly banter. You’d balked at the idea George was interested in you but confessed to Fred you would rather like to date him.  
George was bitter about you and Fred’s ‘secret meeting’ for two days until you’d dragged him to the side in Honeydukes and explained that Fred had said that George fancied you. As you expected George looked ready to murder Fred but his expression changed when you started to nervously confess you were interested in him as well.

With a week of dancing around each other you’d both finally managed to go on an actual date and then had kissed on the way back to the common room.  
This had continued on for the rest of the year and George had insisted that you come home with him for part of summer vacation to meet the rest of his family and spend time with you.  
You’d met the rest of his siblings in more than just the passing in classes, the common room or the great hall.  
He’d taken you on a date that had just been an elaborate alibi for a prank he’d set on Snape; one that you were furious you’d missed and tried to stay mad at him for a full day in retaliation; in reality you’d just repeated the prank with him; earning both of you detention for two weeks.

You’d been consistently together with him for the next few years; despite everything with the mounting war; the dark wizards on the rise and then him leaving the school. You spent holidays at his preferring to avoid your family members and their growing love of the dark wizards and devotion to Voledemort and his teachings. You’d kept in contact through owl posts; and charmed mirrors when your parents refused to let you spend holidays with him anymore. They couldn’t keep you from writing or from spending time when you were actually at school; so you filled him and the rest of his family on what the dark wizards were planning as much as your parents told and as much as you could gather.

When you’d been offered an escape from the battle, a chance to avoid the fight and stay safe; something you know George would have preferred you’d declined. You were debating if you should have; dodging jinxes and hexes; avoiding curses. You were trying to gather students to leave; to keep as many people safe. Which is why you didn’t see it; why you didn’t feel anything but cold and damp when the green light swam in your vision.  
“You have a choice.” A voice offers and you’re not surprised to see nearly headless nick smiling sadly.  
“To be here?”  
“To be where you’ve died.”

“Died.” You repeat the word and it feels heavy in your mouth; you’re careful not to spit it out unsure what the anger at it would gain you in this realm.  
“I want to-” You don’t finish feeling warmth again. You reason some time has passed; the castle has been cleared up; there’s still debris but not nearly what you remember seeing while fighting; of course that could have been because of the fighting; that it looked worse than it was in reality. You debate just staying where you are or wandering around; some part of you knows what’s happened but the other part decides not to think about it. Not until you manage to follow the thrum of heartbeats, something you hadn’t been able to hear before until you find the great hall; people covered in sheets and groups huddled around them. You’re nervous, you’d rather see George around someone else and you spot the Weasley family in a huddle. You panic when you can see Fred but not George; it takes you moving closer to realize that George is curled over something you thought you wouldn’t see again; yourself.

“George?”  
He turns and you can see his already pale face tint gray.  
“It didn’t hurt, I swear.” Is all you say and he seems uncertain reaching for you but stopping himself.  
“I guess not leaving was another one of my bad ideas huh…” You speak and he tries to grin but it just looks like he’s falling apart.


	9. Werewolf: Newt/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt/Reader; Reader’s a werewolf, when Newt tries to show Leta, not knowing it’s actually you, the other students see. Newt gets expelled based on “making the werewolf attack Leta”

You hated the pain that came with the shifting but you hated how long it took you to shift through the memories from the night before that happened more. You only get flashes from what’s happened when you wake; curling under a stump in the forest you stagger up; memories flashing as the night unfolds in pieces. You can see yourself changing; the ache and cracking of bones covers the sound of twigs snapping as a figure throws a large hunk of meat towards you. Your wolf self eats it in moments and you can feel the way the sleeping draught settles on your bones; your mind sluggish and the urge to kill failing from both the draught and your stomach being full. 

You make your way towards the school, hovering and knowing leaving the forest would be dangerous you’re about to return to it but you see a girl standing fearfully watching you before she yelps shoving herself backwards. Newt fills your vision blocking you from seeing the girl and you seem worried when he shouts for you to go back to the forest. The girl shouts hurling a hex towards you and you snarl growling as she tries to pull Newt back and they both run towards the school; your wolf overrides the desire to not hurt Newt as you chase them; before you realize there are more students and teachers gathering and you run back to the forest shaking and waiting out the rest of the night.

You rush up the headmasters steps, taking them two at a time until you’re sliding into the room as the door closes.  
“Now Newton; we’ve been told there was an incident regarding one of your creature friends. Leta was almost attacked.”  
“My daughter-“  
“Mr. Lestrange; please.”  
“We’ve heard other students talking about it; and both you and Ms. Lestrange confirmed you were in the forest and were chased by what the others are saying was a werewolf.”  
“Well yes; but she didn’t want to hurt us. I’ve been studying her; and Leta came up behind me and scared me; which scared her and then-“  
“The werewolf wouldn’t have let you get anywhere near it.”

“I fed it a sedative potion. Just a diluted sleeping draught. She wouldn’t hurt me. Or Leta; Leta just scared her. She was just scared.” He repeats the Headmaster sighs watching Dumbledore nod towards him.  
“Well Newt; we’re going to have to take serious action. If you’re going to stick up for this werewolf and not help us catch it; then we have no choice but to expel you.”  
“Expel?” His parents gasp and you cringe.  
“You helped a creature attack another student. By doing nothing you aided it in the attack.” The headmaster speaks; and Leta’s father nods.

The headmaster dismisses everyone and he and Dumbledore turn to talk.  
“Ms. Y/N everyone can leave that includes you.”  
“If I know where the werewolf is; will you not expel Newt?”  
“We would consider it.”  
“Do you know where it is?” Dumbledore crouches down slightly and looks at you. You’re starting to shake and your voice fails you before you nod.  
“Can you tell us?” You chew your lip.  
“What will happen to the werewolf if I do?” The headmaster shrugs.  
“Most likely it will be taken to the ministry for evaluation; depending on how many it has killed it will either be arrested or killed.”  
“Killed?” You hesitate and the Headmaster sighs.

“Y/N. I understand being friends with Mr. Scamander has warped your perception; but Werewolves are not people anymore; they’re mindless creatures. It would be best for everyone for you to tell us what you know.” You swallow and shake your head.  
“I don’t want to hurt it.” You mumble and the headmaster sighs nodding to his door.  
“Get out then.” You nod and let Dumbledore walks you out and towards the hufflepuff common room.  
“Y/N it will be alright.” He comforts and you realize you’re crying.  
“No it wont! I messed everything up!”  
“No; not telling on the werewolf was a good thing.”

“No! Now Newt’s gonna get expelled and it’s all my fault cause I got scared. I don’t wanna die but I don’t wanna get him in trouble just cause I got scared!!”  
“What happened?”  
“Newt was just sitting there drawing and Leta came up and yelled and told him to run back and he said she was just overreacting and then she tried to hex me! I dunno what it was but it didn’t hit me cause Newt knocked her outta the way. I just got scared after that cause she pulled him away.” Dumbledore nods and then sighs.  
“I might be able to convince the headmaster to just expel Newt for the remainder of the term; which will only be the time after Christmas break until the next year; nothing so serious as forever.”

You peer into the common room relieved that no one seems to be lounging around; you know you look a mess; dirt smeared on your face and clothes; but you clutch at Newts sketchbook and journal he’d left in the forest. After Dumbledore had left you in front of the common room you’d gone back into the forest for it. You move as silently as you can trying to stick to the wall as you make it to the girl’s dormitory.  
“Y/N.” You jump when Newt calls out to you and he backs up slightly.  
“Sorry Y/N.”  
“No you don’t need to be sorry; I just- here.” You offer him the notebooks out and he blinks in surprise.  
“Where did you get these?”

“The were uh, near the edge of the forest.” You shrug and he watches you for a moment but nods.  
“Thank you.” He smiles softly and you nod back.  
“I’m really sorry about all this mess Newt. We all know that you didn’t mean any harm and Leta was just frightened when she tried to hex me and even then I don’t blame either of you and- Sorry I’m rambling again.” Newt nods and you nervously play with your sleeve. He pulls you into a hug and you bury your face into his shoulder.  
“Don’t want you to get expelled.”  
“It’ll be okay Y/N.”

When Newt returns from his summons back to the headmasters office he relays that he’d been told to gather his things and that he’ll be allowed to return after the year finishes. The hufflepuffs block the common room door on purpose; and even the portrait refuses to open for the headmaster and Newt’s parents; you wonder how silly it looks; all three of them trying to desperately tickle the pear with no change. Theseus is ten minutes away from finishing a very rushed batch of polyjuice potion which almost all of the boys in Newt’s year are determined to take. He assures everyone he’s actually winning out; getting an extra long Christmas holidays and everyone seems to agree that’s why they want to take the polyjuice anyways. He says his goodbye’s to everyone and Theseus rushes him slightly when it comes to you; you’re confused but so is Newt before his mother’s hand pulls him through the doorway.

You get the letter a week later; after Theseus had grabbed it and ripped it open for you.  
“Theseus!!” you frown when he holds it above your head before offering it out.  
“You want me over for Christmas holidays?” You grin at him and he rolls his eyes.  
“Newt does; well so do my parents they want to meet the person that has Newt so besotted.”  
“Besotted?” You stare at him and Theseus grins.  
“He’ll kill me for saying anything but everyone knows he fancies you.”  
“He doesn’t fancy me Theseus you’re lying!” You narrow your eyes.  
“We can see when we get to the train station; if he’s there waiting it means he fancies you.”  
“How does that prove anything?”  
“He’ll have come in on a hippogriff.”  
“No he won’t that’s ridiculous Thee.” You swat at him but he just laughs and shoves you towards the girls dormitory.

You sigh nervously. Watching as the train slows into the main station; Thesues grins nodding towards the platform and you peer out to see his parents; Newt standing right next to them, his hair looking windblown.  
“Why a hippogriff?” You grumble and Theseus grins.  
“Well you’ve said you’ve never ridden one before; now you’ll have.”  
“No there’s no way..” You trail off when newt looks nervous.  
“So Y/N, since you’ve never ridden on a hippogriff.”  
“You did not bring one here???” You squeal slightly and he grins nodding.

“Why on earth would I think that you were going to hurt me? You of all people, you couldn’t hurt your friend.” You tremble stepping backwards slightly and Newt frowns.  
“What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong again?” He drops his hands and you scurry forward.  
“You called me a person.”  
“You are.”  
“I’m a werewolf.” You breathe out and he nods your eyes widening again.  
“You knew?”  
“Of course; it’s why I know you’d never hurt me.”  
“Theseus says you fancy me.” You blurt out hoping to disturb the awkward silence.  
“Oh, he did?” You nod when Newt’s face falls.

“Yeah which surprised me cause I always thought you were sweet on Leta and wouldn’t be interested in me anyways and then there’s the whole werewolf thing cause i’m not a person anymore and-“  
“You are a person or I just kissed a wolf.” Newt pulls back after he’d leaned forward to press his lips to yours.  
“Well you did.” You both turn to see Theseus leaning against the doorway. Newt hurls a pillow and a boil hex at him as he runs back towards the kitchen.  
“Dinners ready!” Theseus shouts when he’s a safe distance away.  
“Wonderful!” Newt shouts back and you follow him to the dining room where he’s glaring at Theseus and his mother is trying not to laugh.


	10. Feel: Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Challenge #3; with Seamus Finnigan/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/617902476499304448/quotes-challenge

Seventh year was torture; the war was torture; rebuilding the school was torture and having to stand and move debris, to move the bodies wasn’t something you or anyone else had really been able to deal with.  
Seamus seemed to be handling it fairly well; something you were surprised at; he had always been supportive of everyone and keeping everyone you knew safe so you were a little shocked to see him so calm and collected. 

He hovered by you any chance he got and you assumed it was because you’d been taken for questioning and punishment by the Carrows. You try to avoid thinking about it; to avoid the way their smiles had glinted the curses that had left you screaming you didn’t know anything. Seamus had tried to get you to avoid punishment but the minute any of the younger students caught the Carrows or any of the other death eater’s eyes you were one of the first to shove yourself in front of them.

You let the professors deal with the division of work; the first few days after the final battle it had felt like everyone was frozen. It had taken a full week to gather everyone’s nerves and to get their heads in the right place to begin the work of fixing the school. No one was forced too, but over half the school showed up to volunteer; none of them had been turned away but most everyone was delegated to a small task or working under one of the professors.

You’re both put on quidditch pitch clean-up; most of the adults were trying to limit anyone’s involvement in the actual war issues despite all of you fighting. You knew that Seamus had seen people die; you had too but it was easier to push aside to focus on the clean up.  
You’d been moving debris; clearing the quidditch pitch is the main priority so that the school can return to as normal as possible as fast as possible.  
It takes two weeks for everything to be repaired. No one comments on the excessive reinforcement of the castle and protection spells. Most of the students aren’t made aware right away; it’s a slow process is what you’ve learned from your occasional visits.

As the weeks went on you accepted your position at the ministry; refusing to get close to any of your co-workers. None of them said anything about how you’d flinch back when the department heads would snap; still trying to move in front of the co-workers you avoided.  
“Y/N.” You jerk your head making eye contact with your boss who rolls his.  
“Come on kid; relax. Your boyfriend is here to see you.”  
“Boyfriend?” You quirk your head wondering who decided to claim something so absurd; but your face softens when Seamus peeks around the corner.  
“Wow. Mr. Finnegan in the flesh; you sure you’re not too busy commenting on the Harpies to pay a visit to your old schoolmate; sorry girlfriend apparently?” You laugh at him and he doesn’t smile, just pulls his head back.

“Come on then.” You mumble nodding to the floo network and retreat to your flat despite it not being lunch break.  
“So?” You mumble and he shrugs again and you can feel his casual face is starting to break.  
“Seamus; it’s okay; we’re safe now.” He nods along with your words and as you pull him into a hug he starts shaking and trying to curl both into and around you.  
“They were there when I went to sleep; I didn’t mean too but the game ran late the day before and-” You let him struggle through how the Harpies game had run late; causing him to have to wrap everything up three hours past when he normally did and then the day after they were travelling so he had no time to nap and then when he had gotten to the next pitch and someone had let him sleep he’d woken up and screamed so much that he’d made the other commentators nervous enough to talk to his manager. Which is how he ended up visiting you as he had the week off.

“It’s hard to remember isn’t it.” You mumble and he looks confused.  
“I can’t stop remembering it!”  
“The fact we’re alive.”  
“Oh.” He nods and you wave your wand; you keep it low and he relaxes as the book floats over, you pull it close and he doesn’t need to ask the kettle boiling and both of you end up pulling the tea closer and wrapping a blanket around the two of you.  
You open to a random page; you don’t need to actually focus on the story; it’s just what seems to ground the both of you; if your voice starts to dip, Seamus will start up where you leave off.  
You make it a full hour before your voice is crackling from overuse and Seamus’ voice smooths over the wavering yours is starting.  
“There once was a ghost of a boy who liked to live in the shadows, so he wouldn’t frighten people. His job was to wait for his sister, who was still alive.” His voice cuts out and you’re about to say something but you’re frozen too wondering how those passage and the ache it causes in both your chests had escaped you the first five times you had read through this.

“She wasn’t afraid of the dark, because she knew that’s where her brother was. At night, when darkness came to her room, she would tell her brother about the day.” You start speaking as well; you and Seamus’ voices mingle as you continue; you’re not sure if you need to voice what you’re seeing behind your eyes; cold dead lifeless ones stare back when you blink; trying to keep the trembling out of your voice  
“ _She would remind him how the sun felt on his skin, and what the air felt like to breathe, or how snow felt on his tongue._ And that reminded her that she was still alive. They both were.” You know he added the last line but you don’t say anything about it; nor when you stay cuddled next to each other and wake the next morning nightmare free.


	11. Your Shirt: Sirius/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black/Reader, using the song Your shirt by Chelsea Cutler

Sirius watches you from the back of the class. He doesn’t care that it’s creepy, he doesn’t care how Remus smacks his shoulders and glares.

He doesn’t follow you, he doesn’t have to, you share all the same classes and despite now sitting as far away as possible from him, he still tries to gain your attention. He’s miserable without you. You’d been dating for almost three months before you’d broken it off with him and left him alone in his bed, and without your laughter. Sirius had decided that wouldn’t do at was at least determined to return to a faint friendship with you, if not a full blown relationship again. He knows it won’t be easy but he’s plenty up to the challenge, especially when you shoot him glares and move your books in the spare seat. This drops off after a scott scolding from one of the teachers and Sirius thinks your face going bright and flushed with embarrassment is the best sight ever, besides you being under him, or waking up next to you.

He’s noticed that you don’t try to avoid him, there’s no reason too, you’d inevitably end up partnered together because Remus was sick or James was trying to shag Lily.

Which is how he finds you sulking next to the workbench he uses and he can’t help the smug look on his face when you dutifully move your bag so he can sit on the bench.

“Slughorn says we’re brewing some fancy love potion today.” Sirius comments and he can’t tell if you’re going to strangle him with the hippogriff hair you need to use to stir the beginning of the potion, or just ignore him.

“Maybe you can use it to get someone new.” It’s Peter who says it, passing by with the pearls that are needed to grind into the liquid. Remus frowns.

“Thanks Pete’s.” Sirius seems miserable and he just steps back and lets you work on the potion.

“You can help if you want..” You step to the side giving him enough space to work, he offers a small smile.

Sirius isn’t dumb enough to mess up the potion, but when he realises that the smells he’s getting, the faint hints the potion is working, that he’s just smelling various things that remind him of you; well he tries to ignore it, tries not to think of the first time he’d smelt your shampoo, or the first time he’d got to run his fingers against your bare skin.

”And Y/N, what do you smell?” Slughorn grins at the shimmering potion in your cauldron. He’d already been so excited that not only had Lily and James made a perfect potion but you and Sirius had. Remus had as well and was looking incredibly frazzled at whatever he was smelling.

You grimace and shake your head before leaning back to let the tendrils of spiralling smoke wrap your nose.

“Wet dog, dust, and..” You don’t say the third thing, from how Sirius refuses to look at you, you’re sure he’s pulled some sort of trick.

You round on him when you finish, when everyone’s going to lunch, you pull him outside.

“What in Merlin’s name was that about…”

“Was what about?”

“That stupid smell in that fucking potion was just your damn colonge!”  
“Oh so you think I pranked you? That’s I’d sabotage my own grades when you know damn well what my mom would do if she’d found out.”

“Okay, fine then what did you smell?” You snarl, and he just laughs.

“What Sirius, is this some horrible obvious prank that I’m not getting?”

“I just smelled you..” He shrugs a little and you narrow your eyes but shrug a little when his hand reaches out brushing the tie you’re wearing.

“Is this mine?” He grins a little and the thicker and longer tie, the one they give to all the boys for their uniform.

“Fuck off.” You hiss and the cocky look on his face returns, you’re too worked up to see the nerves under it.

“But you don’t want me to do you?” You don’t catch the waver in his voice.

“I don’t give a fuck about you anymore Black.”

“I never wanted to break up with you in the first place but you keep putting your friends first. And I get it, they’re your mates, your family, but it just kept making me feel like I didn’t matter, so you can keep my tie, and all the memories we had together but I can’t, I don’t want to be without you.” You don’t turn back around from where you’re already returning to the great hall for lunch.


	12. Breed: Remus (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin/Reader, smut, reader finds out Remus has a breeding kink 
> 
> TW: Smut

You knew about Remus’s furry little problem. Despite the adorable sounding name he’d assured you the transformation was painful and hideous, despite your assurance you’d love him no matter how he looked or what he did, he’d still keep you at a fair distance the closer it got to the full moon. Which as you’d slowly been realizing was exactly what the more wolf side of him didn’t like. You felt like a child playing both of your parents against the other, baiting the wolf to override Remus’ senses to be able to give Remus some peace once he was transformed. You weren’t sure how much he’d remember of being a wolf, he never talked about it. 

From what you’d been able to read it was everything, so if he did hurt someone, outside of himself he’d be devastated. It also seemed from the reading you were able to do that recent events as a human affected the emotions of the wolf during the transformation. You’d often take the few days off around the full moon, mainly to try to keep his stress and anxiety levels down, but you also knew he appreciated the company. One way you’d knew he would appreciate the company was in the bedroom but he always refused around the full moon. You’d have thought maybe it was because he was embarrassed about the jokes of doing everything doggy style that Sirius would often comment, or just overall his stamina was changed because of the upcoming transformation. You’d found out when you’d gotten home a little early hearing him moving around the bedroom, and you’d thought to surprise him but of course his hearing was already elevated and he’d just grinned lazily at you from where he was grading papers.

“You know you don’t have to work right now, you can just sit and enjoy a day off.”

“It’s easier to focus, besides this is getting ahead for the days I’ll be out of it.” You nod, sigh and pull a book out.

“I’m sure you’ll be like this if we ever have a family.” You mean it offhandedly but you can see the way Remus’ hand stutters on the paper, how he swallows.

“Do you want that? With me, knowing what i’ll be for the next three days?”

“Well I do love you, there’s no reason for me to not want that eventually. To have your kids, seems only natural.” You grin a little, surprised to see a shiver creeping up his spine, he swallows again and you can tell that something spoke to the wolf more than you thought.

“You okay? What was it?” You worriedly glide your hand over his back and he turns a flush on his face.

“It’s silly.”

“Sillier than that time you took wolfsbane and spent an hour barking at a mirror…”

“No, embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than finding out the furry little problem you have enjoys doggy style.” You laugh a little at both memories and Remus grins a little, still shaky.

“You don’t need to tell me love, or wait till this is over and we can talk?” You offer both solutions and he shrugs, chewing his lip before sighing and taking his glasses off.

“The, uh, me, well, furry problem..” He mumbles and you’re surprised how nervous he is.

“It’s alright.” You rub a circle on his arm and he swallows, nodding more to himself than you.

“I like the idea of having a family…”

“That’s-” You start but he cuts you off.

“No like, breeding you.: He mumbles and you almost don’t hear it but you know he’d think repeating himself would be worse than actually saying it.

“Like right now or?” You trail off and he turns, eyes wide at you.

“No not an actual family, just, the idea of it… the whole wolf aspect makes it a little harder to ignore right now though.”

“We could try it out, if it helps for the next few days?” You offer, still reading, unaware how Remus’ gaze has shifted.

Remus grins as he leans over you, cock teasing your entrance.

“Is this what you want love? To be filled with my pups? To give in to how you’re supposed to be, full and pregnant?” He growls a little and you shiver nodding.

“Use your words Y/N.”

“Yes Remus, that’s all I want.” You can tell by the flush on his cheeks he wasn’t actually expecting you to agree with him.

“Really?” He says in a softer voice, one you know is all Remus, nothing of the wolf that will consume him in a few days.

“If that’s what you want, I’m sure we can figure it out…” You grin a little at him, he logically should remember that you’re on birth control but the way his pupils dilate the wolf doesn’t seem to care about anything else other than the fact you’d just agreed to be bred.

You weren’t expecting him to go quiet, normally, even with the full moon so close Remus was very talkative during sex. Instead he simply nods, fingers curling around your clit as he moves his dick inside you, shifting so he’s angled you a little better, so he’s hitting that sweet spot inside you that makes your toes curl.

“Good girl, so good for me, so good to be filled with my seed, to have my children, to pass on my legacy.” He hums tongue invading your mouth as he still seems to speed up even more, leaving you moaning and gasping as you try to signal you’re about to finish. He doesn’t seem to care simple nodding a little allowing you to finish as he continues to fuck you through it.

You wake up the next morning to him alternating between looking at you almost shyly, despite what had happened last night, and looking like he wants a repeat of the night again.

“We should get breakfast love, tea?” You offer waving your wand and he nods, curling back into the pillow before you pull his arm up and around yourself so you can both rest and cuddle for the morning.


	13. Pumpkin: Luna/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood and reader doing Halloween with Luna’s style.

You and Luna hadn’t been dating long, you’d begun to love her odd ways, which most everyone, even the other witches and wizards you knew found strange. You knew that wasn’t hard for her to be so strange, with how her family had been, that she wasn’t just putting on a front, it was how she was. You found it charming and there was never a dull moment around with her.

You’d always stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, but there’s a midterm break for halloween and Luna had invited you to her house, she assured you that her father wouldn’t have a problem and you met him before, he seemed kind, so you had no problem believing Luna when she said you could bring the Halloween decorations the two of you had been working on. Luna had insisted on supervising you as you’d packed, which just meant sneaking kisses when the other girls in your room would leave.

You’re grinning at her house, you can’t stop your eyes tracking the floating pumpkins that dot between the dirigible plums in front of her house.

“Luna, this looks incredible!!!” You grin, stopping her from entering her house instead point to what you’d thought were odd coloured plums but are instead small enchanted bats, that open their wings and flap them before returning to mimicking the plums.

“Luna!!!” You cheer a little, dragging her into her own backyard, she’s laughing as you point to all the suddenly visible pumpkins as you walk through.

You swear they’ve been enchanted to move towards you, hovering just out of your reach, when you make it to the edge of the garden the pumpkin’s seem to swarm, and twist, forming an arrow to direct you back towards the house, not that you don’t know your way back.

“Y/N, we haven’t even gotten inside, wait till you see those decorations.” You beam at her and race towards her house, she laughs as she follows you and you grin throwing the door open, surprised to see the walls bare. You turn pouting and she waves her wand, fabrics and string flying towards the both of you and piling on the tables.

“What is this?”

“Every year my dad and I make bunting to hang around the house, we enchant it with pictures and sort of use it like a pumpkin carving thing.”

”Oh you don’t carve pumpkins?” You try not to look disappointed, Luna catches your pout and grins in response changing your disappointment into confusion.

“Well that’s sort of your department, we thought we’d go pumpkin picking over the holiday, since I’m not sure what to look for.”

“Oh, great! I can teach you all my tricks!’

“Mhmm, but we need to be careful, it’s a known fact Nargles love to hide in pumpkins.”

“They do?” You cast a glance around the house and frown.

”Well maybe we shouldn’t..”

“As long as we do it outside there’s not a problem. And picking and carving is best done outside anyways. Since I’ve heard it gets messy.”

“Well if you don’t use your wand to carve and move everything.”

“Doesn’t using the wand sort of defeat the purpose…”

“Well you use your wand for this.” You gesture to the bunting and she grins pulling out a box of paints and markers.

“Well we can start without it, make a new tradition just for us.” She grins and you nod pulling out some markers and settling down with a triangle of fabric.

“You know this halloween is so different from what I celebrate with my family.” You mumble, trying to shove the knife deeper into the pumpkin, you can see Luna pause from where she’s sticking plastic teeth into hers.

“This is much better than spending it using magic to do every little thing.” You grin at her and she doesn’t smile back, just pulling you closer to kiss you over the pumpkins.


	14. Pie: Luna/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood/Reader; you (muggleborn) invite luna to celebrate halloween with you

Luna had been about to go to lunch and you’d caught her before she left the common room, grinning at her.

“Luna!”

“Yes Y/N? Are you feeling alright? You seem quiet flushed, you haven’t-”

“Do you want to come home with me?”

“I think we should stay dating a mite longer before-”

“No for halloween!” You rush, waving your hands trying to calm down and stop thinking about how casual Luna was about denying an apparent proposal.

“Halloween?” She frowns a little and you wonder what she’s heard about it, assuming as most wizards don’t pay attention to muggle holidays, but you also know how Luna isn’t a normal wizard and you’re expecting her to at least have some knowledge of the holiday.

“Oh! The muggle thing where you dress up and get food from houses!”

“Candy, but yes, that’s one part of it.”

“Parts? What are the other parts?” She leans forward and you grin.

“Well if you’d let me finish, and actually ask you, I wanted to know if you wanted to come back to me and my family, we’re going to spend halloween together.”

“Oh that sounds wonderful! I’ll send an owl to my dad right after lunch!” She grins pulling you along to the table and patting the seat next to her before practically pulling you onto her lap instead of the seat.

“And what’s got you so pleased then Luna?” One of the other students asks, rescuing their pudding from her spoon, as she’s distracted about writing a letter.

“Y/N is taking me to her family’s place to celebrate muggle halloween!!”

“You’ve never celebrated muggle halloween?”

“No?”

“You, Luna Lovegood, one of the wizards most into Muggle celebrations, hasn’t celebrated halloween.”

“Well I’ve dressed in costumes, but never had any of the food.”

“There’s just candy…” The student shoots back and you shake your head.

“No my dad makes pumpkin pies and we roast pumpkin seeds; plus we usually have hot cocoa and pumpkin spiced-”

“If you say pumpkin one more time.” Luna laughs at the guy who hisses over the tea he’s pouring milk into.

“Okay so you just need to finish packing and-”

“What?” You tilt your head at Luna who chews her lip, you’ve never seen her nervous before and you wonder if this is what she looks like when she is.

“Are your parents both magic?”

“My dad is a wizard and my mom’s a squib, they have no problem with magic at home, as long as I clean up any messes and problems I make.” Luna nods, waving her wand and grinning as she snaps the latches shut on her trunk. You know both of you won’t be sleeping much tonight, not with how excited you are.

Your dad pulls you both into a hug before you actually step off the train, and he laughs as your mother fights to hug you both before you once again step off the train.

“So we’ve already gotten the pie crusts baked and were thinking you girls could mix the filling, if you want, since we’re already roasting the seeds, so while the pies are baking you two can carve pumpkins; I’d recommend using a sharp spell, instead of a heat one, last year we had a whole pumpkin catch on fire.” Your dad grins at Luna who laughs, taking the small cake he’d offered her.

“We make these little pumpkin breads to bring with us, we’ve bumped them up with some pep-up potion.”

“Do you want to learn?” You dad grins at Luna again and she nods.

When you get home the both of you put aprons on and you laugh at the way she uses her wand to twist up her hair, the same way you do as your dad points out before waving his wand to move the pumpkin innards towards the bowl in order to mix the filling to pumpkin pie.


	15. Prank: Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black/Reader; Sirius tries to explain he’s an animagus, you assume he’s talking about a dog he snuck in as a prank

You’re relaxing by the lake, avoiding your boyfriend as you’ve gotten into another fight. You turn when you hear something, watching the massive black dog emerging from the forest. You wave to it, calling him over and he ambles forward sitting next to you and letting you scratch his head.

“Good boy; you seem sad huh; maybe I’m just projecting.” You swear he tilts his head and nods for you to continue.

“It’s, just; well my boyfriend; he’s amazing, and we got into a fight cause I got annoyed with how good he was in Charms; I used to be so much better, but potions is taking all of my time because I’m falling behind so the rest of my classes are suffering and he doesn’t seem to be having any problems so I just snapped.” You sigh and slump a little, the dog leaning over to lick your face, you smile a little and chuckle when his tail starts to thump on the ground.

“I guess I just felt like he wouldn’t understand that I’m struggling and I was annoyed he was doing so much better and doesn’t need my help anymore.” You shake your head trying not to cry and trying not to think about what scares you; that Sirius will realize he doesn’t need you and could have anyone else in the school if he wanted.

“Okay Y/N.” You look up from the Charm’s essay you’re working on to smiles at your boyfriend; you and Sirius had been dating for almost a year, the longest relationship either of you have had.

“Yes?” You arch an eyebrow when he sits down next to you and grins.

“Since we’ve been dating for almost a year I want to let you in on something.”

”Okay?” You scoot closer as his grin widens.

“So you know that black dog you saw a few days ago…”

“Yeah the huge one I thought was a wolf and Remus just said it was the light.”

“Mhmm, it’s not just a big ass black dog; it’s me.” he grins nodding and you blink at him.

“So it’s a prank? What on earth are you using that poor dog for!” You gasp a little worried for the dog. You had gotten very close to it, it had let you pet it once when you were out for a walk after you and Sirius had your first fight. Often it would sit next to or close to you and almost appear to be listening while you talked.

“No Y/N; I’m an animagus.” He hisses the last bit lowering his voice even further and moving so he’s basically on top of you.

“Prove it.” You smirk and he looks exasperatedly towards Remus who just laughs and shakes his head.

“That’s on you.” He says before he returns to the Charm’s essay he’d been helping you with.

“Okay I’ll prove it to you later, at night; when no one else will see.”

“Or you could just tell her something the dog would know.” Remus interjects and you frown.

“I’ve seen you talking to it Y/N; whenever you and him have a fight; it’s like a therapy dog.”

Sirius you can’t be well, serious…” You scoff and he nod earnestly.

“I am; in both senses. It’s me I swear.”

“There’s no way you’d have the patience to be an animagus, seriously; you’re just, too. Well you! And not talking for a month I’d have known.”

“Unless I charmed you to not..” He grins, clearly self satisfied with making you pun and confessing.

“Did you?” You narrow your eyes and Remus looks up.

“I charmed you.”

“Remus… you; wait you’re an animagus.. What about. Oh Merlin you all are.”

“Not me.” Remus shrugs a little and you chew your lip, not wanting to spill you know he’s a werewolf. You decide that one conversation about shapeshifting is enough for the night as you turn back to the charms essay and pull Sirus next to you, voice lowering.

“If you tell anyone what I said while you were hanging out with me; I’ll tell James you told me and didn’t make it into a good joke.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He’s fighting off a grin and you smirk back at him.

“Do you want to take that risk?” He huffs leaning forward to kiss you in response.


	16. String: Hermione/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger/Male Reader soulmate au; A red string tied around your pinky is connected to your soulmate’s pinky. She’s in Gryffindor, Reader’s in Slytherin.

You’d known about the red string since you were little. Your parents had explained about it, despite your mother being a muggle it was still common for both wizards and muggle-kind to have a red string wrapping their pinky that would link with their soulmate.

You father had said that the closer you’d get to your soulmate the brighter and warmer the string would grow.

You’d started hogwarts when you were eleven like everyone else on your fathers side of the family. Of course they were a little surprised when you were placed into Slytherin. Still you’d taken that in stride and none of your family had actually had any issues with it. The red string around your pinky hadn’t gotten warmer or brighter, not that you’d noticed. You were mostly focused on your studies and trying to prove to the hufflepuff and gryffindors that you weren’t like the other slytherins. You think you actually may have gotten through to them but then the Triwizard tournament starts and you know that Draco Malfoy will make life hell for any slytherin that’s caught voicing support for Harry Potter.

You keep the knowledge that your string glows brighter and warmer when you share classes with the gryffindors. While the other slytherins you’d hung out with never had a problem a few of them had the same issue as you, their soulmate potentially being in Gryffindor as well. You’d made a sort of pact with them, when you went to hogsmead next you’d all make sure to hang around the gryffindors in try to figure it out.

The hogsmeade trip is a disaster, while a few of the others had managed to find their soulmates, much to everyone’s excitement, a few had even managed to get dates to the Yule ball that was coming up. You’d managed to find out who your soulmate was.

Hermione Granger. It was simply a disaster because you knew if Draco or any of the other pureblood Slytherins found out they’d make your life hell, and by extension hers, you knew he’d already taken to picking on her and teasing her for her muggleborn status.

You managed to catch her in care of magical creatures, she seems a little weary recognising you as a slytherin but you can tell she’s trying to figure out if she’s seen you with Draco, judging by the way she’s waiting for you to say something you can tell she doesn’t think you’re part of his crew.

“Hey you know the uh, pinky thing right?” You mention, more for your benefit than hers.

“Yes, everyone knows about that?”

“Oh, uh have you found your match?” You wiggle your pinky and she laughs a little.

“What?” You try to avoid looking for where your string ends on her pinky.

“I’ve known who my soulmate is since I arrived here, he’s never done anything to say hello, let alone let me know he knows about us.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, he must be stupid then.” Is the only thing you can think to say and she laughs more.

“I would say shy, I’ve never really met a stupid slytherin.”

“Oh maybe I know him?” You grin and lean forward still trying to shield your pinky. You’d heard horror stories of people thinking they were matches with someone, but it turns out the person you had around your pinky didn’t have you back. Hermione doesn’t back down and you take that as a good sign, in fact she smiles more and nods.

“I would say you do.”

“Do you know his name?”

“Yes, do you know yours?”

“My own name?”

“Your soulmates name.”

“Yes, it’s Hermione, she’s a wicked smart gryffindor, you might know her.” You mock yourself a little and can see the pink rising on her cheeks, you brush a strand of hair away, letting the red string on your pinky almost blind you with how bright it is, she closes her eyes and you can see the way the string around her pinky jerks short, before snapping, you’ve both met and acknowledged each other, there is no need to find the other again, not that you’ve accepted the other in your life now.


	17. Baby: Remus/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin/Pregnant!Reader, remus is being overprotective of you closer to the full moon

“Why are we at the burrow?” You look up from the book Remus had brought you, not that you couldn’t walk but he seemed very intent on giving you everything you wanted in your current state. Said state was roughly six and a half months pregnant. His hand drifts over your stomach as he replies

“Because it’s safer, having the Weasley’s able to look after you while I’m busy..” He implies and you still smile at how he hides his admittance about his werewolf side.

You’re curled on the couch and you yawn Remus looks up worriedly and you stifle a laugh when he pulls a blanket over you tucking it under your chin.

“You should rest love, do you want tea, food? Anything at all?” You fight to get your hand free from under the blanket and reach for Remus, his fingers tangle with yours right away.

“Stop mothering me, that’s my job in a few months, you run your hand over your stomach and he sighs.

“I just, I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“And you’re doing a fantastic job, just cuddle with me for now, you’re the only one that calms them down.” You gesture to your stomach, Remus nods finger tracing patterns as your child nudges against where his hand moves.

”Remus?” You blink, you’d felt like you were suffocating in the house, it was too warm, there were too many people and you just wanted a moment alone. Molly had assured you it was safe to step out and the moon had barely come up, Remus having left to transform only an hour ago, still you can’t help but stare at the massive werewolf towering over you. You’re pretty sure he won’t recognise you, everything you’d read and everything Sirius and the others had told you. You know you should get your wand out, you should try to go inside, but before you can he moves forward. You’re frozen, watching as he sniffs around you, there’s no recognition in his eyes, no trace of the Remus you know, he presses his nose against your swollen stomach, sniffing it before he turns and vanishes into the fields around the Burrow.

You’re shaking when you go back in and Molly makes you tea, asking what happened, you explain and she seems surprised you weren’t hurt at all.

When you wake up the next morning Remus is in bed beside you, hands wrapped around your stomach holding you to his chest. There’s a smear of blood on his face, and you can see a cut on his hand. You untangle him from yourself and he only slightly wakes you mumble about getting breakfast and he nods, drifting back to sleep for the moment; you don’t know when he came in last night and it’s better for him to sleep as much as possible.

“Y/N, do you want to explain to us why theres a dead deer outside?”

“Why would I know?”

“Well Remus would be more likely to know considering I’m sure he’s the one who killed it.”

“Killed what?”

“Breakfast apparently.” You gesture towards the door where you can see the shape of the deer through the glass.

“Oh, sorry, the uh, I guess the wolf knows.” he shrugs a little and when Molly assures she’ll make you both tea.

“Do you remember last night?” You broach the subject and Remus nods not looking at you in the eyes.

“You didn’t hurt me, I just got a little worried.”

“I killed a deer.”

“For me, and our soon to be family, that’s very sweet.”

“I could have-”

“But you didn’t and now I know not to go out at night love.” He huffs pulling you onto his lap and burying his face into your neck.


	18. Moonlight: Remus/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin/Reader; Reader’s boggart is a wolf and the marauders find out

You’d started dating Remus only a few weeks ago. Besides Sirius Black none of the marauders or any of the other students knew what he’d joking called your ‘furry little problem’ there was a sort of smugness about it whenever he’d say it and you scowl at him and grumble why couldn’t he just call it a girl problem and he shot back, just as quietly that the likelihood of there being a female werewolf was far rarer than a male one.

You couldn’t tell Remus and the number of times Sirius had joked about it had left you swatting him in annoyance.

“He can’t find out.” You round on Sirius again after he’d joked about telling Remus the next full moon.

“Oh come off it Y/N, you precious bookworm boyfriend won’t care you sometimes turn into a werewolf. I’d make an unbreakable vow for it”

“It’s not sometimes! And no! I won’t risk you dying, he’d never forgive me for killing his best mate! I could seriously hurt him if he was around!”

“Y/N.” You turn towards the professor from where you were joking with Remus who had just transformed his boggart, the moon of all things; you’re sure there’s some horribly funny story involving James and Sirius.

“Your turn.” He nods up to the closet and you nod back stepping forward wondering what will come out. You can’t help but jerk back when the wolf leers out from the doorway; blood dripping down its jaws; a gryffindor scarf shredded and tangled around its neck. It snarls and growls before you spell it into an unsteady puppy that falls and flops as it tries to run back into the closet. Remus is starting and you’re confused as to why he looks hurt; you assume maybe he loves wolves, which bodes well for you in the sense you’re forced to change into one; you wonder if he’d look past the bloodthirsty part.

“Aww your spell made it look like you.” Sirius hums and you swallow nodding. As he pulls a spare cloak over for you to wear when you run to the forest.

“Y/N?”

“It was me; me hurting Remus.”

“That won’t happen.” Sirius’s arm squeezes your shoulder. You shake your head pulling the cloak over your head.

“It will; I’ll slip up and hurt him!”

“You won’t, I’m an animagus for a reason. You won’t hurt me when I’m an animal. And I won’t let you get close enough to Remus anyways. He’s always holed up in the library, like he’d come out here to check for you. We’ve already figured that out easy.” Sirius follows as you walk towards the forest nervously glancing back at the dark castle.

“I will! I’m going to change too soon or late; and you won’t be able to turn back and-“ Siruius pulls you into a hug so you can’t finish your sentence.

“You won’t hurt me; I know it.”

“Sirius?”

“Hey James, what’re you doing out here?” Sirius laughs you can tell he’s nervous but James seems just as nervous when he spots the cloak you’re wearing.

“Out for a moonlight stroll with some girl you’re trying to score with?”

“Something like that…”

“Oh you’re already here Sirius; James said you and Peter weren’t coming…”

“Peter got detention again and I was uh, busy with that charms paper.”

“Trying to get Lila to notice you again?” Remus teases and you can’t help but laugh.

“Like you and Y/N are any better; that stupid hand-holding and those dumb charmed notes you send back and forth.” James grins and Remus huffs, you automatically snap back at James and before he can comment Remus suddenly looks horrified.

“You told her!” He glares at Sirius who looks partially amused but also pained.

“Remus I-”

“I can’t believe you told her padfoot! Like i understand lying to her about it but going behind his back and telling his girlfriend he’s a werewolf is extreme.”

“He didn’t tell me; you did.” You finally step from behind Sirius’ shadow and you can see how Remus’ face falls.

“Just leave Y/N.”

You wake up curled behind the hollow of a tree in the forest you want to move but you remember how angry Remus had been, you can see Sirius sitting across from you and you huff, wondering what exactly had bothered Remus so much about finding out your secret.

“I didn’t know.” Remus looks up pale and sickly, you’re sure you mirror him, cuts and scrapes on your arms and legs that’re sticking out from under the cloak.


End file.
